


it feels easier to just swim down

by Marvelgeek42



Series: some day, some day (yeah) [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Agender aaron burr, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Français | French, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, Hate Crimes, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Polyamory, Serious Injuries, Texting, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Dolley Madison, You will not find many cishet people here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: WashingMom:But I assume you have news? How are you, and Lafayette, and George?NotYourSon:Laf and I are fine, physically speaking, but unfortunately George isn’t. He was shot in the lower back while he was protecting Laf.NotYourSon:I thought you’d rather hear it from me than from some emotionless Secret Service Agent





	it feels easier to just swim down

**Author's Note:**

> You will want to read the previous two parts of this series, if you want to understand what's going on.
> 
> Zaza is a gender neutral alternative for "Dad".
> 
> Hover translations and translations at the bottom available!

**Philly**

 

Do you have any idea why my /Dad/ just told me he was fine with the two of us being a Thing™?

Okay, nevermind, he just replied and

fuck

yeah

do you know?

i do

and i kinda wish i didn’t

I know what you mean

ok, so apparently our dads are safe

tf

How do you know???

Dad literally just sent that message

listen,,,

you are aware of my father’s identity

you should know

You make an excellent point

but the president apparently was shot

weirdly enough they didn’t seem to be after him but laf

really?

Huh, that’s odd.

Also, my condolences. Please extend them to the rest of the family

including martha?

Including Martha.

* * *

**“The Originals”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **The Responsible One** ** _,_ ** **HumanDisaster** ** _,_ ** **Orville** ** _,_ ** **Wilbur** ** _, and_ ** **Baguette** ** _)_ **

 

 **The Responsible One:** so,,,

**The Responsible One: @HumanDisaster @Baguette**

**The Responsible One:** a little bird (aka twitter) told me that there was a shooter (!!!) at the WH and, according to Steuben, you said goodbye to herc, your s/o & kids

 **The Responsible One:** I’d like to know why i wasn’t important enough to get a proper goodbye

 **Orville:** Are you sure that that’s a good idea?

 **The Responsible One:** Yes!?

 **The Responsible One:** We’ve known them longer than anyone else this time

 **The Responsible One:** I’d like to think that would make me important enough to say goodbye to

 **The Responsible One:** Like, ofc I’m glad you’re not dead

 **The Responsible One:** but,,,, like

 **HumanDisaster:** Ajax, don’t get me wrong, you’re basically my brother and I love you from the bottom of my heart

 **HumanDisaster:** but i didn’t think of you at all

 **HumanDisaster:** I thought of those I have left behind before. My wife and children.

 **HumanDisaster:** And yeah, I wrote to john, maria, and herc as well, but that was because I didn’t want Eliza to have to tell them. As for herc, well, I actually misclicked and decided that I might as well.

 **HumanDisaster:** And yeah, I’m a selfish asshole. I know that, you know that, everyone knows that. I don’t deny it, it’s the truth, after all.

 **HumanDisaster:** I’m sorry that I didn’t think of you, of any of you! Or Von Steuben -- and John actually mentioned him! -- or cato or benji or bellamy or anyone.

 **HumanDisaster:** I was just so….afraid

 **HumanDisaster:** I could barely think

 **HumanDisaster:** Please also tell Walter that I’m sorry, Oscar.

 **Orville:** Normally I’d say he can read it himself, but yeah. I’ll do that. Don’t worry.

 **The Responsible One:** I suppose you have a point

 **The Responsible One:** But why isn’t Laf saying anything? He’s not hurt, is he?

 **Orville:** ^^ what he said

 **HumanDisaster:** because gwash was shot while protecting xem.

 **HumanDisaster:** that kinda makes thinking a bit difficult

 **The Responsible One:** om my

 **Orville:** That’s horrible!

 **The Responsible One:** I’m SO sorry

 **HumanDisaster:** why tho

 **HumanDisaster:** you weren’t the shooter

 **HumanDisaster:** it’s not your fault

 **The Responsible One:** yeah, i know, but I feel super rude now

 **HumanDisaster:** don’t worry; im sure it’s fine

 **Orville:** wait

 **Orivlle:** you’re not with laf? why aren’t you with laf?

 **HumanDisaster:** they wouldn’t let me ride the ambulance with xem and gwash for some reason. Not even Von Steuben could help.

 **HumanDisaster:** which is why herc is driving me there.

 **HumanDisaster:** it’s not hard to follow the secret service which probably is a security flaw, but i don’t care about that right now

 **HumanDisaster:** we’ll meet everyone else that can get away from work in the hospital

 **Orville:** I’d come, but

 **Orville:** y’know

 **Orville:** i can’t exactly leave

 **HumanDisaster:** don’t worry, we’re not expecting you or walter to be here physically

 **HumanDisaster:** we know you’re in space/on the way there

 **The Responsible One:** I’d close the shop, but there’s so much to be done

 **The Responsible One:** i can totallly come if you need me, but it sounds like you and laf will have a support network

 **The Responsible One:** but please do correct me if i’m wrong

 **HumanDisaster:** no, it’s fine

 **The Responsible One:** you sure?

 **HumanDisaster:** yeah

* * *

**“Founding Family”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **Washingchild** ** _,_ ** **NotYourSon** ** _,_ ** **WashingMom** ** _, and_ ** **WashingDad** ** _)_ **

 

 **NotYourSon:** Martha?

 **WashingMom:** How many times do I have to tell you to call me Mom?

 **WashingMom:** But I assume you have news? How are you, and Lafayette, and George?

 **NotYourSon:** Laf and I are fine, physically speaking, but unfortunately George isn’t. He was shot in the lower back while he was protecting Laf.

 **NotYourSon:** I thought you’d rather hear it from me than from some emotionless Secret Service Agent

 **WashingMom:** oh my

 **WashingMom:** that’s

 **WashingMom:** that’s terrible

 **WashingMom:** you’re right though, thank you

 **NotYourSon:** Laf is with Dad and Herc is driving me to the hospital. Do you want us to pick you up?

 **WashingMom:** Yes, please.

 **NotYourSon:** we’ll be there in five

 **WashingMom:** Thank you.

* * *

**“LAFAYETTE”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **Gilbert** ** _,_ ** **Adri** ** _,_ ** **Ana** ** _,_ ** **V** ** _, and_ ** **George** ** _)_ **

 

 **Georges:** zaza, vous allez bien?

 **Georges:** twitter dit qu'ils ont eu le tireur

 **V:** Zaza, ça fait dix minutes, répondez. Est-ce que tu vas bien?

 **Ana:** C'est vraiment inquiétant pour le moment?

 **Adri:** mon amour, répondez!

 **V:** D'accord, selon twitter, Zaza a vu le grand-père être abattu

 **Ana:** pauvre zaza. bien que cela explique pourquoi il ne répondait pas

 **Georges:** omg, c'est encore pire

 **Adri:** Comment cela peut-il être pire??

 **Georges:** il semble que le tireur soit après zaza pour une raison quelconque

 **Georges:** comme, il a tiré sur ceux qui ont pris la voie, mais à peu près ignoré tout le monde sauf Zaza

 **Ana:** mais pourquoi

 **Adri:** Je n'ai aucune idée

* * *

**“HamFam”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **Pops** ** _,_ ** **Dad** ** _,_ ** **Mom** ** _,_ ** **Frances** ** _,_ ** **Mama Maria** ** _,_ ** **Pip** ** _,_ ** **Angie** ** _,_ ** **susan** ** _,_ ** **AJ** ** _,_ ** **Jamie** ** _, and_ ** **Johnny** ** _)_ **

 

 **Dad:** alright

 **Dad:** so here’s what we know:

 **Dad:** Alex is physically fine and so is Laf. Washington, however, unfortunately isn’t.

 **Johnny:** not granddad, no!

 **Mom:** I’m afraid so.

 **AJ:** well

 **AJ:** f*ck

 **Mama Maria:** I’d tell you of for your language but that’s actually pretty much what I said and you censored it, so you got away with that

 **Mama Maria:** this time

 **Dad:** anyways

 **Dad:** Herc is driving Alex and Martha to the hospital

 **Mom:** And Maria and I are gonna pick you up and then we’re going to see if the hospital staff will allow (some of) us to see him

 **Angie:** thanks to our numbers and who we are, we should get a private waiting room at least.

 **susan:** don’t forget uncle dirk.

 **Mama Maria:** alright, we’re getting off topic here (as per usual) but before i get back to the important part, let me remind you that he prefers to be called Von Steuben. or at least steuben, because i don’t think i can stand another of his rants in the near future.

 **Mama Maria:** the point I was actually intending to make is that we aren’t sure how badly he was injured, so it would probably better if you prepare yourself for the worst.

 **Jamie:** alright

 **Frances:** do you need any help?

 **Mama Maria:** yes, actually.

 **Mama Maria:** Will seems to understand what is going on and is (understandably) terrified

 **Frances:** on my way, i’ll keep him calm while you drive.

 **Pip:** i can see Mom’s car, should I even bother to go to my next class?

 **Pip:** i am officially asking for permission.

 **Dad:** which class is it?

 **Pip:** Español

 **Dad:** tu madre dijo que recogería a los más jóvenes primero, pero por la presente te doy permiso para saltar esta lección.

 **Pip:** Gracias Papa. Realmente lo aprecio.

* * *

**actual love of my life**

Angie, are you okay?

i think i am as well as i can be in this situation

should i come over after shcool

*school

we’ll be in the hospital and i don’t know if they’ll let you in

i’ll find a way

 

* * *

 

**“Founding Family”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **Washingchild** ** _,_ ** **NotYourSon** ** _,_ ** **WashingMom** ** _, and_ ** **WashingDad** ** _)_ **

 

 **NotYourSon:** Martha, we’re here.

 **WashingMom:** I’ll be right there.

* * *

**“Polysquad”**

**_(group consists of_** **Hamslice** ** _,_** **Elizard** ** _,_** **Turtles** ** _, and_** **Mistress** ** _)_**

 

 **Turtles:** okay, i talked to my superior and, barring any emergencies, i’ll join you in an hour.

 **Elizard:** this is philp, so please avoid anything suggestive or i will read it to johnny and william

 **Elizard:** mom’s driving, but she says that that’s great and she’s gonna update you the minute she hears any news

 **Turtles:** thank her from me, will you

 **Elizard:** of course.

 **Hamslice:** guys, we’re there

* * *

**Georges**

 

is your family coming to the hospital as well?

ofc we are

quel genre de question est-ce??

i just need to know if i should bother the staff for a personal room before or after we arrive.

johnny has kindly volunteered to distract will while i do this

hang on, let me ask mom

alright, she said it would probably be better

y’know, considering who we are and all that stuff

i was actually just thinking sheer numbers, but your mom makes a good point

not that that’s a surprise

i was about to ask why that was new information

should we say anything or?

the lady at the desk apparently knows your mom and my aunt angelica well

like, your mom’s her “celebrity crush” well

i assume she’ll recognize you

alright

should it worry that this doesn’t even seem strange anymore

what is strange even supposed to be in our lives, honestly

if our parents were to reveal that they have an alien locked up in the white house basement, i wouldn’t even blink

that’s...oddly specific.

i know

* * *

**“HamFam”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **Pops** ** _,_ ** **Dad** ** _,_ ** **Mom** ** _,_ ** **Frances** ** _,_ ** **Mama Maria** ** _,_ ** **Pip** ** _,_ ** **Angie** ** _,_ ** **susan** ** _,_ ** **AJ** ** _,_ ** **Jamie** ** _, and_ ** **Johnny** ** _)_ **

 

 **Frances:** okay, i got us and the lafayettes a private room

 **Frances:** the lady at the front desk should recognize you, because she is apparently a big fan of aunt angelica

 **susan:** as she should be

 **Frances:** did you ever hear me say something to the contrary???

 **AJ:** no

 **Frances:** good, because i was seriously worrying for a second there

* * *

**“schuyler siblings”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **mind** ** _,_ ** **heart** ** _, and_ ** **soul** ** _)_ **

 

 **mind:** omg, eliza, I just heard, are you okay? are the children fine?

 **soul:** wait, what happened. what did alex do?

 **mind:** check the news, dear sibling

 **soul:** ho-o-ly shit

 **soul:** eliza??? do you need help???

 **heart:** angie here. (i snatched it away from philip, bc i know that you were discussing whether or not you should do something for /that/ day)

 **heart:** mom says she’s fine right now, but she knows that you’re already buying tickets back to the states anyway, so she asks to book the flights so they can arrive tomorrow because it’s not looking like we’re gonna leave soon

 **heart:** pops says granddad’s still in surgery and they aren’t ready to tell him how it’s looking

 **soul:** alright, update me when there’s news

 **soul:** imma get back to sleep for another hour or two, it’s 4 am down under, after all

 **mind:** good night then

 **mind:** i am going to start packing and ensuring everything goes smoothly while i'm gone.

 **heart:** mom says good night as well, peggy

* * *

**“Family”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **Dad** ** _,_ ** **Martha** ** _, and_ ** **Maaary** ** _)_ **

 

 **Maaary:** dad, don’t get me wrong, i am glad you’re unharmed

 **Maaary:** but you’re not gonna get out of admitting that you’re fine with me dating philip.

 **Dad:** I know.

 **Dad:** I don’t approve, but I won’t stop you.

 **Maaary:** that’s all i can ask you (for now)

 **Martha:** actually, dad, I have something to confess as well...

* * *

**“The Originals”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **The Responsible One** ** _,_ ** **HumanDisaster** ** _,_ ** **Orville** ** _,_ ** **Wilbur** ** _, and_ ** **Baguette** ** _)_ **

 

 **Wilbur:** holy fuck, i am unavailable for communication for three days and this is what happens??

 **WIlbur:** orville told me what happened as soon as we got to our room (i still want to know why they didn’t send us at the same time) and i want to say that he was right, i didn’t mind. you probably have long letters to everyone you know hidden somewhere that you update every so often, don’t even try lying.

 **Wilbur:** and the second i am back on earth, imma find you and hug you

 **Wilbur:** any updates?

 **The Responsible One:** what he said

 **HumanDisaster:** still in surgery, but it sounds like they may be nearing a planned end and that sounds good??

* * *

**“Family Burr”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **Aaron** ** _,_ ** **Theooo** ** _, and_ ** **LouLou** ** _)_ **

 

 **Theooo:** Dad, this is me officially informing you that I will be at my girlfriend’s side in the hospital after school.

 **Theooo:** LouLou is with her theatre group - that i wouldn’t even think about missing, don’t worry - and John’s with a friend of his. The mom will take him to the school half an hour before the play starts and i’ll meet him there

 **Theooo:** if you don’t come or try to stop me, i will seriously consider leaking the fact that we’re all reincarnates and blaming it on you

 **Theooo:** even if i really wonder how it is possible that this is still a secret. the names should be hint alone in most cases.

 **Aaron:** you’re not wrong there.

 **Aaron:** and I will be coming. I really realized how important you are to me today.

 **LouLou:** don’t worry, dad.

 **LouLou:** i always knew

* * *

**Dolley <3**

 

Thomas and Alexander both told me to tell you to thank you for the information.

without each other’s knowledge, of course.

there’s no need to thank me

tackling that son of a bitch was even more of a pleasure in retrospect

why that?

we discovered his motive already, he was pretty open about it

what is it?

i am going to regret asking, am i not?

that piece of shit had something against non-cisgender people participating in the government. i assume he means non-heterosexual ones as well, but the only ones of you who are open about that also happen to be not cis

he said that if he hadn’t found that office first, he’d have been happy to shoot alexander as well

i don’t know if he doesn’t know about aaron or simply decided that laf and alex are more important, but i am enraged

understandably so

are you alright tho?

apart from the obvious urge to punch that man into the face?

yeah, i can deal

punching bags are an awesome invention and i intend to make full use of them for the next hour.

alright

have fun

oh, i will

believe me, i will

* * *

**“for the children’s sake”**

**_(group consists of_ ** **A.Ham** ** _,_ ** **A.Burr** ** _,_ ** **TJeffs** ** _,_ ** **GWash** ** _,_ ** **JMads** ** _, and_ ** **Lafayette** ** _)_ **

 

 **JMads** **_sent two screenshots_**

 **A.Ham:** what the

 **Lafayette:** i can’t

 **A.Burr:** …

 **A.Ham:** i don’t understand these people.  
**  
** **A. Ham:** i really don’t know

 **Lafayette:** C'est 2017! Nous sommes en Amérique, le pays des libres! tout le monde est supposé pouvoir être eux-mêmes ici, alors pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas? Pourquoi les crimes haineux comme ceux-ci se produisent-ils encore? Je ne comprends vraiment pas!

 **TJeffs:** Moi non plus, mon ami. J'ai cru une fois que je l'avais fait, mais j'avais tellement faux

 **A.Ham:** vous savez quoi? Je suis d'accord avec vous, Thomas.

 **A.Ham:** Là. je l'ai dit.

 **A.Ham:** Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais pensé avoir compris, mais ce n'est pas le point ici

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, if you feel like it!  
> @marvelgeek42 for all things writing and @einsteinapproved for anything else
> 
> TRANSLATIONS (in order of appearance):   
> **Georges:** zaza, are you okay?  
>  **Georges:** twitter says that they got the shooter  
>  **V:** Zaza, it's been ten minutes, please respond. Are you alright?  
>  **Ana:** It's seriously worrying by now?  
>  **Adri:** love, please respond!  
>  **V:** okay, according to twitter, Zaza watched Granddad being shot  
>  **Ana:** poor zaza. though that explains why xe wasn't responding  
>  **Georges:** omg, it's even worse  
>  **Adri:** How exactly can this be worse??  
>  **Georges:** it seems like the shooter was after zaza for some reason  
>  **Georges:** like, he shot those who got in the way, but pretty much ignored everyone but Zaza  
>  **Ana:** but why  
>  **Adri:** I have no idea
> 
>  **Dad:** your mother said she would pick the younger ones up first, but i hereby grant you permission to skip this one lesson.  
>  **Pip:** Thanks Dad. I really appreciate it.
> 
> [Georges:] what king of question is this??
> 
>  **Lafayette:** This is 2017! We are in America, the land of the free! everyone is supposed to be able to be themselves here, so why can't we? why do hate crimes like these still happen? i really don't understand!  
>  **TJeffs:** Neither do i, my friend. I once thought i did, but i was so wrong  
>  **A.Ham:** you know what? I agree with you, Thomas.  
>  **A.Ham:** There. i said it.  
>  **A.Ham:** I mean, i never thought i understood it, but that's not the point here


End file.
